See Airu Again
by Hinata Plusle
Summary: Most people think falling is love is good. He doesn't. Much less for a girl like her. But what could he do?


Author's note: So, after a giant hiatus, I'm finally posting! Yay!

And it's not a Juri-centered fic! Wow!

I know the story's short and isn't good (in fact, it's really bad, but)…

Constructive criticism is much appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

**See Airu again**

Ren sat on his bed, pajamas on, ready to sleep. He looked at his desk and saw a photo. In the photo, he, Ryouma and Airu were smiling and posing with their Xros Loaders. The rare Digimon Hunter got his attention caught by the photo and instantly forgot that he was going to bed. He got up, picked up the photo and had a better look at it. His eyes, however, refused to look at anything on the photo other than the blonde with the pink Xros Loader. Without even realizing, he said:

"Airu…"

Airu was the only female in Ryouma's team. And, truth be told, he hadn't agreed with Ryouma when the leader had accepted her. But she soon proved that she was worth keeping in the team and he started to get on better with her.

What wasn't on Ren's plans was falling in love, much less with a whiny, spoiled girl like Airu. The boy had always considered himself cool and stone-hearted, thinking of that as an advantage. Why did he have to fall in love with an annoying, obsessed girl like her? And more than that, why did he fall in love with a teammate, and a teammate who was in love with a rival or theirs?

He knew that Yuu would never give her the attention she wanted and deserved – but, then again, Yuu had no obligation to like her and that didn't make him a less respectable man. Nobody would replace Yuu in Airu's heart, but Ren wanted to say how much he loved her and wanted to be by her side nonetheless.

But it wasn't a secret that Airu liked Yuu. If he told her, she'd just reject him and maybe even argue with him. He wouldn't put the team in risk.

He tried, oh, how much he tried to forget his feelings for her. However, all of his attempts failed, a light pink shade never leaving his cheeks whenever she was around or in his mind.

Her pigtails were so charming. Her Chou-shinka pose would never fail to get him flattered. He didn't like pink, but that color had a completely different meaning on her clothes. As a teenager, he couldn't help stare at her when she moved, accidentally showing her colorful panties for a second. He thought of that as something silly in the start and shook it off, but later it wouldn't work anymore.

Then, he started to do many things, trying to forget her. He went to many hunts with Ryouma (and only Ryouma), challenged many hunters, went to countless restaurants and shops, improved his English, learned a bit of Spanish, tried some traditional, a few modern dances and even asked Ryouma to teach him piano. But it didn't work. Something in the food or decoration would always remind him of her, and he wouldn't do the same course for more than a month, never being able to think straight and concentrate on whatever he was doing. It wasn't only his heart, she wouldn't leave his mind, neither.

However, he was getting tired. She'd never return his feelings and that seriously made him mad. Maybe he'd just go away. But he couldn't. The Trap Master had trapped him, or his heart, without noticing. The best he could do was sleeping and trying to forget her.

And so he did. He slept and slept. But she'd always appear in his dreams. And he'd kick himself for that. The emptiness in his heart was too much for him to bear. And he couldn't tell anyone, just cry (very silently) to sleep.

The blonde girl would never know his feelings. And, God, it hurt so much. But that would be better to all of them. He knew that.

Maybe it was just a silly _Hatsukoi_. He hoped so. If only he'd just go away from hunting…

Then, it clicked. Why not?

Sure, he liked hunting and he'd miss it, but it was already doing more bad than good to him. He was skipping a bit of school, falling in love with someone he shouldn't (or at least thought so). What else could happen?

Then, he decided. He picked his Xros Loader. He dismissed all of his rare Digimon (sending then back to the DigiQuartz or the Digital World), except for Dracmon.

"What happened, Ren? Why are you doing this? We passed through so many things to hunt those Digimon you've just released!"

"It's not your business, Dracmon! But I'll have to ask you a favor?"

"What?"

"Can you look for another partner, or go back to where you came from?"

"Why?"

"Truth is I don't want to hunt anymore. I know you're here because of that. The Real World is way too different for you to feel comfortable."

"But… Why don't you want to hunt anymore?"

"It's… it's too complicated! I can't explain… Let's say… It doesn't feel exciting anymore…"

"But… Fine. Goodbye, Ren."

"Sorry for this, Dracmon."

"No problem. I can do what I want by myself, it's just going to be a little harder."

Dracmon jumped out of the window and went jumping until Ren wasn't able to see him anymore.

"Now, I just hope… I won't see Airu anymore…"

Author's note: Okay, I know this is too mushy and the end was too rushed. Ren wouldn't fall so hard for a girl, I think, much less Airu… But it just felt sad when I saw that there were no fanfictions with him. I don't know if somebody posted anything during the time I last saw the archive and now, but I couldn't help and wrote this. Plus, it started getting a way it wouldn't end well. So…

_Hatsukoi_ means first love.


End file.
